Mark
by gman2006
Summary: Stan's new friend keeps bothering him about Kyle.  Will Stan listen to what Mark has to say?  And who is Mark?  Didn't know how to summarize this oneshot so please take a look.  Happy Halloween!


Happy Halloween! I thought that since it was Halloween and that I will not be posting a whole lot to the South Park section for a long time, I decided to do this quick one-shot as a Halloween treat. Don't ask me how I got the idea, but I do hope that you will enjoy it. Please review for I am curious to see what you think of it.

* * *

Twenty-three year old Stan Marsh rolled over in his bed, pondering over what he had just done. _They will soon come after me. I cannot hide for long._ He thought to himself as he gazed from the empty medicine bottle on his dresser drawer to the ceiling. The blackness engulfed the air and crept into Stan's mind as he recalled his actions from two days ago.

**Two Days Earlier**

_RING! RING! RING!_

_Stan walked over to his phone and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"_

_"Hey Stan! Want to come over and watch a movie?" Kyle's voice rang through the hand piece._

_"Sure, what are we going to watch?" he asked enthusiastically._

_"Well, since __its__ Halloween, I thought we would watch some horror movies. How does that sound?"_

_"Sounds great! I'll be right over." Stan said into the phone and hung it up. He ran back to his bedroom where he found some fresh clothes and his hat. Since Stan had gotten the day off of work, he hadn't bothered to change from his pajamas. _

_"Where are you going?" asked a familiar voice._

_Irritated, Stan replied, "I'm going to a friend's house. I'll be back later."__ It had been almost a year since Mark had moved in with Stan. The guy was a complete loon, but Stan didn't mind him. Mark always kept himself hidden and never stole from the fridge or made a mess so Stan didn't really care._

_Evading Stan's eyes, Mark continued, "You know Stan, that boy Kyle is trouble. I could tell when he came over last week."_

_"Let's not start this again." Stan pleaded. While Stan didn't mind Mark, the guy had some rather unique opinions about people and always made sure that Stan heard these opinions, whether he wanted to or not._

_"All I am saying is that Kyle is dangerous. You should stay away from him."_

_"Shut up Mark!" Stan shouted and bolted out the door without his hat. He fumed over Mark's ability to annoy him when it came to Kyle. He fumed over it so much, that he almost passed by Kyle's house with the car. _

_"Hey Kyle." Stan said when his best friend opened the door._

_"Stan, you don't look so good. Is everything alright?" Kyle asked, as he slightly tilted his head as if to get a different view of Stan's current problem. "Have you been taking your medicine? You look __kind of__ pale."_

_Stan quickly shrugged it off, "I'm fine. The doctors said I could stop when the bottle was empty." _

_Doubting Stan's health, Kyle continued to look at his friend, but thought better of saying something, so he dropped the subject. He showed Stan to the living room where a pile of DVDs laid sprawled out across the floor. The two boys walked over and started sifting through the pile._

_"Holy Crap! Where did you get so many movies?" Stan asked astonished, by the vast numbers._

_"Butters lent them to me for Halloween. He said that these are some of the best."_

_Stan continued through the pile. Among the movies were: Saw, Texas Chainsaw Massacre (original, remake, and the remake's prequel), Friday the Thirteenth, Nightmare ON Elmstreet, Halloween; and many others. _

_Glancing up at Kyle, Stan said, "I can't say that I've seen Halloween. Why don't we start off with that?"_

_"Alright, I'll put it in." Kyle said._

_After the movie started the two began watching it and got really into it. Since some of the sequels were among the pile, they began watching the others as well. Eventually the two became hungry and Kyle offered to go get some food from the kitchen._

_"You sure you don't want any help?" Stan asked._

_"No, I'll be fine. Just pause the movie and wait for me to get back. It will only take a few minutes." Kyle said as he walked off and disappeared into the kitchen._

_Stan sat there and patiently waited his friend's return when he heard, "That boy is dangerous Stan."_

_Frantically looking around the room, Stan whispered, "Mark, where are you, and what are you doing here?"_

_"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. That Kyle is dangerous and he intends to kill you. I know he does."_

_"What?! That is insane!" Stan exclaimed._

_"Is something wrong Stan?" Kyle called from the kitchen._

_"No, nothing! Just talking to myself!" Stan quickly called back._

_"Listen to me Stan. I can sense these things. Kyle wants to see you dead."_

_Watching the volume of his voice, Stan replied, "That is ridiculous. Why would Kyle ever want to hurt me? I am his best friend."_

_"Stan, just listen to me. . ." But Mark never finished his sentence as the sound of Kyle's footsteps signaled his return._

_"So what were you talking about?" Kyle teased his best friend as he set the food on the little table in front of the couch. Kyle had brought some cheese, crackers, a role of summer sausage, and a knife for cutting._

_"Just wondering what was going to happen next on the movie?" Stan lied._

_As he took his seat next to Stan, Kyle said, "Well then let's find out." And he hit play. _

_The two continued to watch the movie and constantly ate cheese and crackers. When Stan finally attempted to cut some sausage, he failed when the knife slipped and scratched the table._

_"It's alright Stan. That table is just an old piece of junk. Don't worry about it. Here, let me help you." As Stan held the summer sausage, Kyle grabbed the knife and carefully cut a few pieces. "Is that enough?"_

_Looking over the sliced sausage, Stan said, "Maybe just one more."_

_Kyle agree__d__ and began slicing another piece when his finger slipped and the blade found its way to Stan's finger. While nothing severed, blood trickled from the open wound and spread onto the meat._

_"OH MY GOD STAN I'M SO SORRY!" Kyle shouted as he jumped out of his seat._

_"N-No, it's alright. I-I'll be just fine." Stan said, as he held his finger which now dribbled blood onto the table and floor. "Where's your bathroom? I'll clean if off and then put a bandage on it."_

_Kyle pointed him to the direction of his bathroom and said, "It's the first door on the left, but be careful. I've been doing some remodeling of the shower so there might be some things __lying__ around."_

_Stan nodded in understanding and quickly fled to the bathroom. This day with Stan had turned into a nightmare. He hoped everything would be alright after this little incident. While he washed his hand, a dark shadow appeared in the mirror for only a second and Stan spun around. Nobody was there._

_"I told you Stan." Came Mark's voice. "You're here a couple of hours and he already has you bleeding."_

_Stan went back to washing his hands and said in a whisper, "It was just an accident Mark. There's no need to act like it's the end of the world."_

_"Oh but there is Stan. There most certainly is. All it takes is one drop of blood, before he will want more."_

_"Shut up Mark." _

_And as Stan walked toward the bathroom door, Mark said, "You walk through that door in your current state and you will never leave this house alive. I promise you that."_

_Stan suddenly had an idea, "Prove it."_

_"Alright then, if you walk out of this room and Kyle is still holding the knife then he is trying to kill you. If not, then it was a misunderstanding."_

_Stan smiled and said, "Alright, you got a deal."_

_But before Stan opened the door, Mark spoke again, "Before you go, take the hammer on the counter."_

_Stan looked back to the counter. He remembered seeing the hammer when he had walked in. _Kyle did say he was doing some remodeling_, Stan thought to himself._

_"Why?"_

_"If I am right, then you will need protection."_

_"Fine." Stan grabbed the hammer and walked out of the bathroom._

_He entered the living __room;__ hammer firmly clutched in his hand and found Kyle, still holding the knife. He appeared to be lost in a trance as he stared at the blade, glazed with red. He slowly looked back at Stan and took a step forward._

_"I'm sorry Stan. I-I didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident."_

_Stan spoke to himself out loud, "Mark was right. He is still holding the knife."_

_Kyle looked confused and opened his mouth to speak when he noticed the hammer in Stan's hand. "What are you doing with my hammer?" he asked cautiously._

_Stan didn't answer._

_Kyle took one step forward and reached out his hand to take the hammer. He knew Stan had been having mental problems for a while and a hammer in Stan's hand didn't help matters any._

_"STAN HE'S TRYING TO TAKE THE HAMMER!" Mark's voice shouted, "KILL HIM BEFORE HE KILLS YOU! HE HAS A KNIFE!"_

_Stan jumped to attention at Mark's words, but Kyle hadn't heard a thing. Stan saw Kyle going for the hammer and removed it from his friend's grasp. Then without thinking, Stan raised the ha__mmer over his head and smashed smooth side__ into Kyle's forehead. The hammer crushed Kyle's skull and he fell limp to the floor. Barely conscious, Kyle glanced up at Stan through his blood soaked eyes and raised a hand to stop his friend, but was too weak._

_HIT HIM AGAIN! HE'S NOT DEAD!" Erupted Mark's voice from Stan's head._

_Stan swung the hammer to Kyle's head again. The metal bounced off Kyle's skull with a BANG and blood flew onto Stan's face. _

_"AGAIN! AGAIN! UTNIL HE STOPS MOVING!" Mark screamed._

_Stan swung the hammer over and over, like a child continuously swinging a baseball bat at a tee. The blood covered Kyle's head and spilled onto his hat. Each raining blow crushed more and more of his skull until finally Kyle stopped moving, stopped twitching. Finally Stan dropped the blood drenched hammer and lifted himself off of his friend. Not even the mouth could be described as a separate hole when Stan glanced at the remaining pieces of Kyle's face. _

_Stan left the house and drove back to his house._

**Present**

The ceiling swirled and twirled as Stan continued to look at it in the darkness of his room. He wondered if the police even knew Kyle was dead yet. Since Kyle had moved away from his family, there had been little contact between the two.

Stan slowly picked up the medicine bottle from his dresser and glanced over the label. "Hey Mark?" Stan called out, the bottle still in his hand.

"Yes Stan?"

"How did you know Kyle was going to kill me?"

"It is my business to know."

Stan read the content of the medicine bottle out loud, "Helps relieve auditory and visual hallucinations." Stan set the bottle down and said, "It's a good thing you told me to flush the pills down the toilet. I haven't hallucinated at all. If I would have taken those pills, I could have gotten really sick."

Ignoring Stan's words, Mark said, "Stan, you should really get into the bathtub now."

Shifting in his bed, Stan said, "Alright."

He walked into the bathroom and removed his clothes and turned the water on. Just like Mark had instructed, Stan had attached a rope to the floor of the tub. Stan stepped into the bathtub, turned the water on and watched it fill the tub.

"Now what?" Stan asked.

"Tie the rope around your neck so that your head rests firmly on the floor of the tub." Mark calmly replied.

Stan did as instructed and watched as the water began tickling his cheeks. Suddenly, a question arose in his mind, "Say Mark, why is that I have to die again?"

Stan heard a small sigh and Mark replied, "Just trust me."

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_**Author's Note:** Incase it is unclear to some; Stan was hearing Mark's voice in his head. Mark did not exist. Just thought I would say that to make sure everyone understood. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. 


End file.
